


you’re so lovely

by dreamingren



Category: K-pop, NCT (Band)
Genre: Boyfriends, Drabble, High School AU, M/M, high school seniors, jaemren, just a really cute scenario, renjun and jaemin - Freeform, renmin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 10:15:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21318511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamingren/pseuds/dreamingren
Summary: where jaemin and renjun are high school seniors and jaemin decides to sneak out into renjun’s house for comfort kisses (bc they’re the gross couple they are)
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Na Jaemin
Comments: 10
Kudos: 102





	you’re so lovely

**Author's Note:**

> my first ao3 :D  
(technically second bc I deleted my other one oops ksbdk shh)  
this is renmin because we love renmin  
twitter: @ dreamingren

sliding up the window pane ever so gently at two a.m. on a saturday night, all was left to do was get down safely into the garden. he was up higher than he thought, figuring he would break his ankles if he just jumped.

he looked back just in case, right across from his room he saw his own parents sleeping peacefully. his father’s little snores mixed with his mother’s deep breaths, since they didn’t wake up to his brother jaehyun playing video games downstairs, he should be fine.

jaemin grabbed five bed sheets and scarves and tied them up together, to create a sort of rope. he hoped his bed was heavy enough, as he tied the end of a sheet to the wooden foot and tossed the other end out the window.

it was an opposite rapunzel story, if rapunzel was sick of her mom and just left like a rebellious teenager. jaemin was just going to be out for two hours, then come straight back without a trace.

the bed held his weight, as jaemin carefully climbed down. to his victory, he made it to the ground, safe and sound. he sighed in relief and gripped his backpack strap.

all he had to do now was jump the fence and sneak into renjun’s house which was three houses away. and that’s exactly what he did, after turning on his alarm for 4 am so it would remind him to go back home.

everything was dark, except for the streetlamps placed on the sidewalk. there was no trace of sunrise, only the bright full moon shining down on earth. the occasional dogs would quietly howl, and tree branches would shake due to the slight breeze. it was still a pretty night though, with all the twinkly stars dusting the night sky.

jaemin stokes the fences with his fingers on his walk, feeling the different textures of steel and wires that protected the front yard gardens. a rose bush caught his eye, and he figured the neighbors wouldn’t mind if he just took one flower.

he grabbed his scissors from his backpack and cut off half of the stem. he even cut some thorns for good measure.

a flower for a pretty flower. he smiled to himself, as he continued his journey.

after hopping the huangs’ wooden gate to the backyard, he tiptoed to renjun’s balcony. he felt like a romanticist, the whole holding a rose and romeo and juliet scenery he encountered.

he texted, fair maiden, i await thee outside.

jaemin saw a glow from renjun’s phone on his nightstand, but he presumed renjun was fast asleep since he didn’t answer right away. he eventually saw his betrothed under the covers.

jaemin smiled gingerly, deciding to make his way up there instead.

after climbing the oak tree that was perfectly placed in front of the balcony, and grew a branch long enough to reach, jaemin made it to the balcony floor without a scratch. the only problem was the glass doors probably being locked.

he knew it only happens in movies, but he took out one of his mother’s hairpins from his pocket and shoved it in the keyhole. he twisted and turned with all his might, but the keyhole rejected the pin’s shape. so he turned the handle, and the door creaked open to his surprise.

closing the door behind him quietly, he slowly creeped to renjun’s bed. he laid down, in which renjun didn’t whine or stir, due to the sudden movement.

jaemin chuckled to himself, as he looked up and around his room.

his ceiling still had the same glow in the dark stars that substituted as nightlights. jaemin couldn’t believe renjun never took them down, remember looking up at them when he was six.

on renjun’s desk in the far left of his room, jaemin saw picture frames of the couple. one was on a beach field trip in elementary school, jaemin remembered renjun being afraid of the waves, so jaemin reassured him by holding his hand every step of the way. once the two were knee deep in the water, they smiled for a picture their teacher took, making copies for each student in different scenarios.

there was a photo booth one of them in middle school, renjun looked really cute in glasses and a fringe. jaemin’s forehead was exposed as he made peace signs in all the four shots taken. jaemin remembered looking really dorky, and after that the two got boba and binged moomin episodes at renjun’s house.

the last photo was the most recent, the day jaemin had the balls to ask renjun out in sophomore year, despite their “friendly” boba date. he never knew renjun would say yes, his eyes being wide open once renjun was in his arms all happy as if it was a promposal. the photo was them taking a celebratory selfie, jaemin’s eyes teary and renjun kissing him on the cheek with a stuffed moomin and flowers in his arm.

jaemin then turned over to face renjun, who was still fast asleep. he was gripping the pillow he slept on, covers pulled up to his cheekbone. but jaemin clearly saw his whole face, and concluded that renjun was in fact pretty sleeping as he is awake.

jaemin reached for renjun’s hair, pushing it to the side and out of his eyelids. renjun felt the motion and woke up slowly.

“mmff...ughh...oh hi jaemin.” renjun muttered as he moved to face the opposite side of his original position.

it took moments for renjun to realize his boyfriend was in his bed, and when he did,

“jaemin?!” renjun turned around and fell right off the edge, bumping his behind onto the wooden floor.

“jesus, what are you doing here?!” renjun took his glasses from his nightstand and placed them on. it was jaemin alright, a smug look on his face as he made a pose.

“i missed you too.” jaemin giggled, finding the rose from his back pocket and handing it to renjun.

renjun rubbed his eye and took the flower, placing it on his stand.

“yeah apology not accepted, babe it’s two in the morning and i have driver’s ed at eight.” renjun sighed.

“i know, i know,” jaemin smiled slightly, shifting his back to the bed and staring at the ceiling.

renjun tilted his head, jaemin seemed off. he’s usually his happy, smiley self whenever he’s around renjun. but tonight he looked tired, maybe sad.

“are you okay?” renjun asked him.

“yeah,” jaemin bitterly lied, “i’m fine.”

“you can always tell me, i won’t bug you like parents do.”

“that’s the thing, part of it is my parents actually.” jaemin sighed, tossing his arm to cover his eyes.

“it’s just, i used to feel smart you know?” jaemin began, “my past honors and ap classes were so easy, but now i’m an all ap student with a college level calculus class, i have volleyball practices late at night, and i’m student body president. its like my parents want so much from me, they think i could handle it. i can’t juggle all this shit on my own.”

“awh,” renjun pulled him closer, hugging his waist, “i‘m sorry babe.”

“don’t be. i just, wish i could go back to when we were kids again and everything was easier.” jaemin furrowed his brows.

“i wish too, but we can only move forward. life was never meant to be easy you know? i mostly have general classes but some of my teachers love giving projects and shit ton of homework. maybe you could drop out of some classes and/or maybe volleyball?” renjun suggested.

“i don’t know if i can though, the semester is almost up and i can’t quit on my varsity scholarship.” jaemin replies.

“just talk to your counselors? sorry i’m not too good at this pep talk stuff, but...”

renjun kissed him on the cheek.

“i’ll always be there for you to cheer you on. you’ve come so far jaemin, you’re so smart and headstrong. it’s ok to feel trapped sometimes. you could also talk to your teachers if needed, maybe they’ll figure out ways to help, like extra credit.” renjun smiled.

“thanks babe,” jaemin looked at him ever so lovingly, “i really need this.”

“i can also help you, if your lessons aren’t too hard for me to process.” renjun giggled.

the two laughed quietly, as jaemin cupped his hand on the older’s cheek.

“you’re so lovely, you know that right?” jaemin stares at him dreamily.

“slow down romeo, you sound drunk.” renjun joked.

jaemin sneaked a kiss on his neck, then covered the smaller boy in pecks from his collar bone to his little ears. jaemin’s arms snaked renjun’s waist, as renjun felt nervous shivers slip down his spine.

jaemin took the blanket to cover the both of them underneath, giggling as if it was a sleepover and the two just made a blanket fort. jaemin’s giggling came to a stop as he looked at renjun. he love the way his little shoulders would bounce along to sync with his laugh, the way his eyes and nose would crinkle. it was always satisfying to see renjun laugh, now that jaemin forgot all of his problems.

jaemin gently took his hand and made small kisses on each finger. renjun loved how soft to the touch he was, now that jaemin finally used the lip balm he got from renjun on christmas.

renjun’s cheeks tinted a deeper red at each kiss, and jaemin smiled a toothy grin at the action. jaemin then closed his eyes after a few more smooches, resting his head on renjun’s pillow as he still hugged his tiny frame.

“sleepy already?” renjun chuckled, removing his glasses to lessen the gap between his face and jaemin’s.

“mmhm.” jaemin muttered.

“how long are you staying?” renjun asked once more.

“till four now shhh.” jaemin croaked with his deep, sleepy voice.

renjun sighed, “what am i gonna do with you?”

renjun closed the gap between them and sealed jaemin with a kiss straight on the lips. renjun shut his eyes as jaemin went along with his movement.

it was slow at first, all so jaemin could kiss every inch and work to make renjun’s lips red. they were at it for a while until jaemin decided to shift in pace to make their jaws clench.

towards the middle renjun took a breather, jaemin snuggling his face at the corner between renjun’s neck and shoulder, their favorite spot. he placed more kisses there and made his way back to renjun’s lips.

once they were finished attacking, jaemin stared at renjun’s vibrant red lips. they stood out with the dark blue tones casted on the rest of his body and the whole room. they then began to stare into each other’s eyes, but renjun lost the contest as he embraced the taller’s bigger frame.

“did you only come here to kiss me?” renjun asked, looking past as his chin was on jaemin’s shoulder.

“just wanted to be at a quiet place where i could give you all my time.” jaemin eye smiled, innocently.

“this sounds familiar.” renjun lifted a brow, curiously trying to recognize the certain song.

“it’s so lovely loving you.” jaemin hugged him tighter.

renjun caught on, laughing and singing, “ohoh, ohoh.”

“so lovely loving you.” jaemin stroked the back of his hair.

“ohoh, ohoh.”

**Author's Note:**

> you made it yay :))  
this fic is based on sunkissed by khai dreams if you haven’t noticed ksjdk  
i’ve been playing the song non stop and eventually wrote this ksjdk  
support my current fic on twitter too if ya want hehe  
twitter: @ dreamingren


End file.
